


Unexpected Holiday Shopping

by cutsycat



Series: One shots - Tony/Kort [20]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony had completed all of his Holiday Shopping before December rolled around, so he shouldn't have to deal with the crowds or the disaster that is shopping during December, right? Except he just recently started dating someone and he still has to find a gift for them.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Trent Kort
Series: One shots - Tony/Kort [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/699240
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS Happy Holidy LJ Challenge 2020





	Unexpected Holiday Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 19: Holiday Shopping of the [Happy Holiday Challenge on lj](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/280967.html).

Normally, Tony liked shopping, especially if it involved him trying on new clothes for his wardrobe. Holiday shopping was something else entirely, however. He didn’t enjoy it at all.

It started with the nonstop Christmas tunes belted out from the speakers of every store. As if that wasn’t bad enough, every store was packed so full of people you were practically touching. It was like every single resident of the state was crammed into the store at once. Inevitably, it ended with a fight breaking out over some item that two or more people just had to have. No thanks!

Tony had thought he’d learned his lesson about not shopping for gifts in December a long time ago. After all, he usually had his gifts purchased long before Christmas arrived and this year was no different. In February, he’d found Gibbs’ favorite bourbon on sale and acquired it. 

The new game McGee wanted that had been sold out ever since it released, Tony had preordered in June and picked up in October. He bought a new goth outfit for Abby in May. He’d found a cute baby outfit for Victoria in April and bought a year of ballet lessons to go with it. 

For Jimmy and Breena, he’d given them three coupons. Each one redeemable for one night of date night babysitting by Tony. When he’d found out that Breena’s car had been in the shop in November, but they couldn’t afford to fix it, so it sat like so much junk in their driveway, he’d quietly ordered the part they needed and gotten his mechanic to honor a gift certificate for the work where Tony would pay him whatever the cost was later and not charge Jimmy and Breena anything and added that to his gifts for them for Christmas. 

He’d gotten Emily some play makeup to use as you could never start practicing how to put on mascara and blush too early. Fornell had gotten a six pack of his favorite beer along with tickets for a romantic date night for him and his choice of partner. Tony had heard that Fornell was dating someone again and wanted to encourage that. 

He’d also heard that Emily had been begging to go see some new boy band that she’d fallen in love with, so Tony had gotten two tickets to them and given those to Fornell as well, so that he could spend some meaningful time with his daughter. All of these gifts had easily been retrieved in September. 

He’d even found a gift for Ducky in March that he hoped the older gentleman would like. It started off with a coupon for a free professionally done photo album. Tony had thought that Ducky would like to make something special with memories of his mother as she’d passed away recently. He hadn’t stopped there though. He’d also gotten Ducky a subscription to a monthly English tea club that sent a couple of different loose leaf teas from England every month. 

He should have been done with plenty of time to avoid shopping during Christmas. He would have been if it weren’t for his new boyfriend/partner, one Trent Kort from the CIA, and Tony hadn’t the slightest idea what to get him for a Christmas gift. What was one supposed to get a well paid CIA agent with more connections and money than fear? 

He’d known Trent for a while, but they’d never been the gift exchanging kind. They’d more or less been passing acquaintances until a few weeks ago when Tony’s case had run unexpectedly into Trent’s undercover assignment and to prevent the cover from being blown they’d had to pretend to date. The undercover assignment was over, but they were still dating.

They’d found that they fit well, both understanding the kind of unique schedule that came with the non-traditional jobs where 9 to 5 was a pipe dream that they never saw. More than that, Tony had learned that Kort had a romantic side that was rarely shown and he loved it. He couldn’t help the thrill he felt every time Kort absolutely spoiled him with affection whether that came in the form of kisses, massages, little notes, gifts, or whatever else Trent came up with. It didn’t matter to Tony. He loved it all.

He wanted to return the favor for Christmas. He wanted to find something that would mean as much to Kort as Kort’s bequests did to Tony. This explained how he found himself doing what he hated, holiday shopping in December. He’d been up and down this entire mall and was no closer to finding the perfect gift, let alone any gift for Kort. 

He’d considered messaging Kort’s handler to see if the guy had any suggestions, but then he’d remembered Kort telling him about some unappreciated gifts the guy had given him offhandedly. Kort had been joking about them when he told Tony, but it was obvious that he’d been very disappointed at the time he’d received them. Tony definitely didn’t want to be the one to disappoint Trent this year.

He’d been jostled so many times he lost count and had to refrain from throwing someone who accidentally touched him over his shoulder so many times that his entire body was tense. Maybe he should just book a couples massage for Trent and him. He certainly wasn’t coming up with any better ideas. 

Not having any ideas, he decided to leave the mall and go to his favorite spa. After purchasing a couples massage and a couple of other gift cards, he stared forlornly at them as he made his way to his car. This wasn’t at all what he was hoping to find for Trent. 

Deciding to keep them as a backup plan or maybe an extravagant extra gift, Tony pulled out his phone trying various different google searches related to Trent or Christmas gifts. He kept hoping that he would find something that would spark something in his mind that would fit. His mind kept replaying every interaction he’d had with Trent since they started dating and even some before then looking for some hint of something Trent wanted that he’d never get for himself or even something that he would enjoy that they could do together. 

Tony groaned and dropped his head onto the steering wheel accidentally hitting the horn and startling himself as well as a couple passerbys. Why was it so hard to find the perfect gift for the one man that mattered most to him? He was happy with his gifts for everyone else. It was just Trent’s gift that he struggled with. Maybe it was just because he meant so much more. Maybe it was because he was hard to shop for. Tony really didn’t know. He just knew he was no closer to finding the perfect gift now than when he started this shopping trip.

That’s when he remembered, Trent mentioning that he’d always wanted a puppy, but his parents had never let him have one. When he’d moved out of their house, he’d already been in CIA training and far too busy for a dog. Even now, he was gone far more often than he was home, so what was the point of a dog?

Tony could change that, though. While he sometimes travelled for cases, he was home a lot more regularly. Trent could have a dog and not have to worry about what to do with it while he was on a mission. Now, he just had to find the perfect dog. Hopefully, between that and the massage gift cards and couples massage, Trent would know how much he meant to Tony too.

**Author's Note:**

> Muse is continuing to churn out HHC stories. Enjoy it while you can. Who knows how long it will last, but hopefully January will see the return of dictionary.com series. 
> 
> The 2020 Prompts are open now! Go forth and prompt me! [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2020/profile) to add your prompts to my 2020 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) I'm hoping to complete all the 2020 prompts by the end of 2021. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
